marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pitt'o Nili (Earth-8096)
, Skrull Empire, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Infiltrator, spy | Education = | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 21 | HistoryText = Early Life Pitt'o Nili was member of the Skrulls, a race of extraterrestrial conquers. He was sent to Earth to infiltrate the Avengers, impersonating Captain America. As a Skrull he possessed the natural ability to shapeshift. But he also went through a mystical ritual to gaining his power and memories. The Infiltration Begins When Captain America returned from Asgard after a battle against Loki, the Skrull waited until the Super-Soldier was alone in his room. He then promptly knocked Captain America out with his stun blaster and signaled to his superiors that he was in position. As the "First Avenger" He was also present when Hawkeye invited the Thing and the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four to play cards with T'Challa and them while Iron Man and Wasp went to the Baxter Building as their inviters Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman were still there (Humorously, he couldn't remember who the Human Torch was). When the Doombots attacked the mansion, he participated in the battle. Later, after regrouping with Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, they realized that the Wasp and Invisible Woman were captured by Doctor Doom. Skrull-Cap then accompanied the group in their rescue mission to Latveria. Later, when Tony visited Stark Tower, he asked Cap and T'Challa to help him move some armor. While doing so, they were attacked by A.I.M. who had used Technovore to attack all Arc Reactor energy signatures. Pitt also convinced Colonel Rhodes don his War Machine Armor to help defend the tower. Pitt helped the team against the A.I.M agents before Tony came in wearing his new Mark 9 armor. He eventually overloaded Technovore and destroyed him while Pitt used his new Energy Shield to block the rest of the team from the energy blast. While they were on the hunt for the remaining Masters of Evil, Pitt'o (as Cap), Hulk, Panther, and Hawkeye found Living Laser stuck between states of energy. When they returned to the mansion, the found Baron Zemo who sought out the Avengers' help in taking down the Enchantress. Later when the Enchantress attacked, the Skrull impostor let Zemo get hit. After the fight was over, he approached Zemo, who said the Captain had changed. His only response was a dark sinister one: "You have no idea who I am" before knocking Zemo out. Return of the Kree When the Kree returned due to Mar-Vell's insistence, CapSkrull met them along with Iron Man and Hulk. Revelation When out at a pizzeria to celebrate Ms. Marvel's inauguration, the Griffin attacked. But much like the rest of the Avengers, he simply watched Ms. Marvel fight the villain. Back in the Avengers Mansion, Iron Man had informed his teammates about the Skrull infiltration on Earth from Nick Fury and accused each other of being a Skrull. After the clash, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Black Panther left the team. When Hulk, Wasp and Hawkeye do the same thing, Cap-Skrull had convinced them to stay together as a team. At an undisclosed location, he informed the Skrull Queen posing as Mockingbird and reported to her that the Avengers had disbanded and everything is set in motion, which pleases her. Then he kissed her hand. During the final assault of the Skrulls, when the invasion begun, this Skrull used his appearance and respect as Cap to influence the inhabitants of the Earth to surrender. When the real Steve Rogers arrived to Washington, D.C. along other impersonated humans who escaped from the Skrull ship, he was faced by Rogers and lost in hand to hand combat. When the Skrulls were finally defeated, he was, along Veranke and the Super-Skrulls, incarcerated in the Prison 42. | Powers = Seemingly those of Pitt'o Nili of Earth-616. * As Captain America: Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Energy shield | Transportation = | Weapons = * Stun Pistol | Notes = | Trivia = * In almost every episode, he appeared, there is one alluding detail that reveals to the audience that he is not the real Captain America (for example in Acts of Vengeance his shadow when looking at Baron Zemo was his Skrull shadow) * His costume is a rendition of Ultimate Captain America's costume. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}